Sirius Black, Freindship helps with everything
by Dark-Wolf-Emo
Summary: Ok, This is about Sirius Black's frienship in his first year at Hogwarts. Basically it is meant to show how frienship goes, I just used the Maruders as an example. But i also have a scary case of Padfoot fever!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Fan fiction. I'm 13 and I have no idea about laws so I will say this. "All rights go to whoever's rights they are!" If that makes sense…

Chapter 1: Sorting

"Now, do not disgrace the Family name!" Mrs. Black said solemnly as she held a young 11 year old Sirius by the shoulders, she turned him around to face the grand train heading to Hogwarts. "Bellatrix, Please take Sirius to your compartment, I'm sure he will get to know the better sort!" Bellatrix nodded and grabbed Sirius' arm leading him to the train.

"Baby's coming to join the biggies now, huh?" Bellatrix mocked,

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped, why did he have to go with those filthy pure-blood crazed Slytherins?

"Ooh! Not very nice, are we?" She asked laughing manically, "Well, let me tell you…" Sirius never knew what Bellatrix wanted to tell him because he had dived into the nearest compartment he could find. Three young boys stared at him.

"Uh…hi…" Sirius mumbled to the, like him, first years.

"Who're you?" Asked the one with untidy black hair and Hazel eyes, he didn't move his eyes from Sirius. Sirius knew he couldn't say _Sirius black _they would kick him out. Why did he have to be part of that family? The Backs had a reputation as filthy as their name.

"Sirius Lake…" He said trying to sound confident.

"Well, I'm James Potter; this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." James said smiling.

"Would you like to sit down?" Asked Remus patting the seat beside him,

"Uh, yeah, thanks," He smiled at sat down. Anywhere was better than where he was supposed to go.

As he got chatty he found amusing how much they had in common, scary, even. As they came into their 2nd game of exploding snap the compartment door burst open.

"SIRUS BLACK," Sounded Bellatrix's shrill voice, "You are in so much trouble! Do you have any idea where I've been trying to find you? I had to walk into a compartment full of mudbloods!" James and Sirius scowled at this. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see James and Lupin mouthing _black_?

"See you uh, later…" Said Sirius as he was pulled out of the Compartment, but by the look on the others faces he wasn't so sure.

As Sirius walked into the Great hall he started at the magnificent ceiling that made a perfect image of a night sky, he saw Sirius the dog star, the star he was named after and wished that he was put into a proper house, not Slytherin. A pointed hat was sitting on a chair. As soon as it was placed on someone's head a face was created and sorted people into various houses.

"Black, Sirius!" Someone he knew to be Professor McGonagall. There were a few rumbles of voices at this and Sirius hated it. As he walked up and sat down on the small stool his vision was obscured by a large hat.

_Alas another Black _a voice echoed through his head, Sirius cringed. _But you are not like them, no, but the others have done so well in Slytherin…_

No, I'm not my family, I hate their ways! Ravenclaw would be fine. Sirius thought.

_So noble and strong but oh so angry… yes, Hm… well… _

"GRYFFINDOR" The sorting hat yelled to everyone. It took Sirius a few seconds to come to terms with what he had heard. He sat up and walked to the Gryffindor table, nobody was clapping and all eyes were on him. Even some of the teachers looked a bit disgruntled. As he sat down the person beside him shuffled over to the right. He stared at the Slytherin table; they were glaring at him viscously. He looked over to the Ravenclaws and saw Andromeda; she gave him a slight smile and went back to looking at her table. He glanced over at James, Remus and Pettigrew who stared at him but didn't talk; it was different before they knew he was a Black. Why did he have to be a Black? As the sorting ended and the feast began Sirius knew everyone was talking about him. A Black in Gryffindor, a dark wizard in such a good house?

Sirius pretended to be much more interested in his pie, he nibbled at it slightly, only able to imagine what his Families response would be. He slouched and rested his head on his hand, he glanced towards Dumbledore, the person his Parents spoke so horridly of, he was shocked when he was met with a look of pride and joy on Dumbledore's face as they stared at each other. Sirius smiled and felt much better somehow, he went back to his pie and decided the worst was still to come so he should enjoy himself!

A/N: So what do you think? Chapter two will be up in a flash! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, the right thingy is the same as last time. Part 2 so please enjoy.

Chapter 2: First day Howler

Sirius black awoke in the Gryffindor common room it was around Four o'clock in the morning he guessed. He was used to guessing time by Daylight at home, _STOP IT_ he told himself. Thinking of home only made him wonder about what was awaiting him; in the eyes of the Blacks he had committed a terrible Offence. He recalled last night. James and Pettigrew didn't talk to him but Remus kept giving him either unsure or sorrowful glances. Many of the older Gryffindors had mumbled about him being a dark wizard because his Family were a "Bad lot," or, "Dark".

"More than you know," Sirius mumbled, he had soon got bored of all the stares and mumbles so he headed up to the Dormitories and went to sleep as soon as he could but not before he heard James telling people who the Blacks were. Sirius had felt so offended he had almost yelled but they all thought he was asleep. He again thought of what might be waiting him when he got home for the Christmas break, this is, if his Mother ever wanted to see him again. He would be happy about that, though, his mother was crazy about Pure-blood and his Father would take extreme delight in telling everyone what he would do if he had any Authority over muggles and mudbloods!

Sirius was snapped back into reality when he heard a creak from a bed and then saw a figure pull back the curtains to look at him. From the dim light Sirius guessed it was James Potter.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" He asked still standing but slouching against a post on Sirius' bed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Sirius, hoping James still wanted to be friends after having the most fun in his life with him.

"No, but I have another question," James began slowly.

"What?" Sirius asked, he made a mental note not to get angry at him.

"How did you do it? How does a dark wizard get into Gryffindor?" James asked. Sirius couldn't help but feel slightly agitated at him.

"What makes you say I'm a dark wizard?" Asked Sirius trying to speak coolly but he guessed it wasn't working so well.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked James,

"No, it isn't, but if it's anything to do with my _family _then you're wrong! I'm nothing like them! I wouldn't want to be either!"

"Really," James said, not believing him.

"You know what? It was different when you thought I was Sirius Lake! Why does Black make me any different?" Sirius asked, steam soaring out of his ears. How could James not see it? James remained silent, obviously stunned. What did make Sirius different? Maybe he should give him a chance? But one hint of darkness and that would be it.

"Fine, I trust you, but one hint of darkness and I assure you, I won't be happy,"

"That's ok, I hate the dark arts anyway," Sirius said.

"Me too," James replied smiling, Sirius couldn't help but smile too.

"Friends?" Sirius asked James holding out his hand.

"Friends!" James declared shaking Sirius' hand warmly.

When everyone else was up, it was a surprise to find James and Sirius talking wildly about Quidditch. Remus and Peter joined them. James explained that he thought Sirius maybe wasn't a Dark wizard and that they should treat him as "Sirius lake".

The four boys walked down to the Great hall, as Sirius tucked into some Porridge a fancy black owl soared in.

"Nuts!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, Porridge," James joked but as the black owl soared down to Sirius he stopped laughing as he realised what the Owl was carrying.

"Is that a Howler, Sirius?" Asked Bellatrix skipping up to him, "Oh, yes, I wrote to your dear mummy last night," She giggled and James glared at her nastily, she skipped off back to the Slytherin table and laughed.

"Just open it, Sirius, it's all over with soon," Remus encouraged. Sirius slowly opened the letter as it began to shake. The letter burst open and flew into a mouth shape.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" It shouted, Sirius realised it was his mother's voice only about 10 times louder, it was ear splitting and most people had to cover their ears. Sirius however didn't cover his ears or flinch; in fact he looked at it as if it was nothing than a simple letter. "YOU LITTLE WRETCH, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW ASHAMED WE ARE? YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE FAMILY VERY BADLY! A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR, THE SHAME! I HOPE YOU HAVE REALISED WHAT A MESS YOU HAVE MADE, YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT WE HAD BROUGHT YOU UP TO BE MUCH MORE RESPECTABLE! I AM SO ANGRY AND DISSOPOINTED AT YOU THAT I HOPE YOU KNOW ONE MORE DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY AND YOU WILL BE BROUGHT HOME!

The letter then burned up. Sirius didn't look at all worried, he was even slightly smiling. His eyes were cool and he leaned back in his chair.

"Who in the world was that?" James asked rubbing his ears.

"That? That was my mother" Said Sirius uncaring.

"Lovely woman," James laughed sarcastically. Sirius laughed too, his eyes bright. But behind them he was really worried; he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He saw Remus staring at him and wondered if Remus could read minds because he didn't seem to be fooled by his laugh. He heard sniggering behind him and saw a bunch of Slytherins laughing. Snape was giving him an awful evil glare.

"See your mummy really loves you, huh?" Snape said as he passed Sirius, James, Remus and Peter in the corridor.

"Shut up, Greasy" Sirius said, "I know some pretty handy spells," he smiled, "Don't want a wash do you?"

"Pediment," Snape shouted, it was a dark spell that made unprepared Sirius get shoved into a wall and made sure he hurt the weakest part of his body; it would keep doing this until the caster decided it was enough. For Sirius, this was his shoulder where his Father had thrown a huge book at him. James launched at Snape and pinned him to the ground.

"How dare you use a dark spell on my mate, take it off now!" He yelled. Snape took it off Sirius who suddenly acted as if it had never happened.

"I and you both know why you didn't fell much pain, Sirius, imagine, your friend making such a fuss over something that mild!" Snape ran off then.

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled after him.

"Who was that?" Asked Remus who had been mute during the event.

"Uh, Severus Snape, another pure-blood, dark arts maniac," Said Sirius in disgust, "Nobody to bother about,"

"Hm… Snivellus Snape, you say?" Joked James, Sirius laughed but stopped when Remus Questioned about Snivellus said.

"It's nothing, really, just some old joke that isn't funny," Sirius replied.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared a beckoned Sirius, "Excuse me, but could I borrow Sirius for a moment?" Dumbledore asked the Potions teacher, Slughorn as he came to collect his class.

"By all means, of course!" Slughorn said. Sirius glanced after his friends. How much had Dumbledore heard, or, more importantly, how much did Dumbledore know?

A/N: Hm, what does Dumbledore want of Sirius? Part 3 will be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yep, Disclaimers are still the same, "All rights go to, the person who owns the rights," Whatever. So, here is part 3! Told you it'd be up soon!

Chapter 3: Suspicions

Sirius Black followed Dumbledore to his Study. As he passed students they muttered things like.

"Doing dark arts already, wow?"

"How did that Black get in Gryffindor?"

"Look, I wonder what he's done, something bad I bet!"

"He has broken Bella's record, have you seen the way he is staring?"

"Watch out! Black's about!" Sirius gave them evil glares that he saved for when he wanted to be alone. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't like the comments so he decided to help someone he knew to be muggle born just to prove a point. Unfortunately Bellatrix was watching, he swore inwardly as she skipped off with a quill. It was worth it, though, to see the shocked look on many peoples faces.

As Dumbledore lead him up into the study Sirius saw Narcissa smile evil-like with something that could only be Bellatrix's letter, Merlin, she was a fast writer!

"Please, sit down, Sirius," Dumbledore said as he gestured to a seat. Sirius suddenly felt calm, he couldn't have done anything wrong if Dumbledore was telling him to sit, could he? Sirius sat down in the Gold and Red chair and looked at Dumbledore as he at in the Opposite chair behind his desk. Dumbledore picked something up, it was a black envelope ceiled with the Black Crest.

"I trust you know what this is?" Dumbledore asked picking it up.

"Yes…" Mumbled Sirius looking at Dumbledore, trying to work out what his Mother or Father had sent.

"Quite, it was from your Mother and Father requesting, or rather, insisting on your immediate transport into Slytherin," Sirius stared in Disbelief, "What do you think?"

"Me?" Sirius questioned, He guessed that it was Dumbledore asking his opinion and not his Parents, "No way, I'd hate being in Slytherin. I'm sure I'm nothing like them! Do I have to though?" Asked Sirius sitting forward on his chair.

"It's a good thing you do not wish to; for once you have been sorted it's not possible to simply move you! Your house becomes your Family," Dumbledore told him. Sirius thought that Gryffindor was most likely the best to family he would get just now so he nodded in agreement with Dumbledore.

"Phew, thank-you, just, err… do me a favour and don't tell my Parents I said I didn't want to be in Slytherin,"

"Of-course," Dumbledore told him kindly, "But one last thing, is there something you aren't telling me?" Sirius froze for a second, surely Dumbledore didn't know about his home, why would he be asking?

"How?" Asked Sirius, looking at Dumbledore.

"Just curious," He replied seemingly searching Sirius.

"Well, err, everything is fine, Sir." Sirius said trying to sound innocent and honest.

"Very well, you may go, goodbye," Dumbledore said moving a few things on his desk. Sirius went to bow to him as he was told to do to everyone who was above him, "There is no need for that, Sirius," Dumbledore said quietly, "I shall write to your Family expressing that it is impossible to move you."

"Thank you," Sirius mumbled as he exited the room.

"So?" Demanded James after potions,

"So what?" Sirius asked.

"What did Dumbledore want?" James Persisted.

"Oh, uh, yeah… nothing much," Sirius said, trying to sound convincing.

"That fake voice isn't fooling me, Sirius," Remus said looking up from his book to reveal a slightly sick looking face, "Don't feel you have to keep it secret, we _are_ your friends."

"Yeah," James agreed, "We won't think badly of you! Please tell me you made something horrible happen to Snivellus!" Peter Nodded quickly at this looking enthralled.

"Fine, I can see when I've lost. My _Parents _sent an owl insisting that I be moved into Slytherin,"

"Idiots!" Murmured James, Remus and Peter agreed.

"You just summed my Parents up!" Sirius laughed. After a few insults aimed at Snivellus and other people like that they headed down for Tea at the Great Hall.

"Baby Sirius," Called Bellatrix in the mocking tone he hated so much. She took hold of his arm. His friends stopped ready to help him if he needed it, which he most likely wouldn't "Due to your Parents instructions I felt that I had to inform your Mother of your actions to Mudbloods!" Sirius, James and Remus all glared at this word, "I should tell you your parents are… fuming… you have to come with me because I have been instructed for something," Sirius glanced at his friends, Peter wasn't paying attention but Remus and James looked as if they were going to come with them.

"It's ok, you two, I'll go with her, not like she can do much damage!" He smiled and let Bellatrix lead him off.

"You should read this!" She said handing him a letter.

_Dear Bellatrix_

_We are disgusted with Sirius; we hope to teach him a lesson so we ask of your services. You must tell Sirius to wash his hands with the scrub we used to use on him when he associated with Muggles; in any case, mudbloods are the same. Once Sirius has read this it makes the deal, he will have to do it and the scrub will not stop until he swears not to associate with mudbloods. Inform me if the deal is broken. _

_Mrs. M Black_

Sirius dropped the letter, "Bella, don't you dare!" Sirius said.

"Yes, I dare, I will, your actions will not go unseen Sirius so I think your mother is right!" She pulled out a scrub, Sirius knew the drill. He put his hands into a sink full of water and the scrub began washing them painfully. Sirius wanted to shout out that he would never have anything to do with Mudbloods but he wouldn't. He wasn't going to give in, he wasn't going to say that word, and he wasn't! He wasn't! He felt his hands get more painful, his parents were mad lunatics. He started to feel an urge to shout but it was cut of because his hands suddenly felt relief. He looked up to see his favourite cousin.

"Andy?" he asked even though he knew who it was.

"Yeah," She said, she turned her poisonous glare on Bellatrix, "What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"He helped a Mudblood; these were orders from his parents." She said talking as if Sirius wasn't there.

"And I can see the glee in your eyes, Bella, Come on Sirius; I'll take you back to the great hall,"

"You ok, mate?" Asked James as Sirius walked up to him, "Ugly didn't bother you?"

"Not in the slightest!" Sirius smiled, again he saw Remus look at him in an I-don't-think-that's-true way that made Sirius feel bad.

"That's fine then, I was planning on some revenge!" James smiled a little sadly.

"Let's do it anyway," Sirius smiled, "She's needed it!"

They planned almost evil-like on what they could do. James suggested a Hair brush that only makes your hair get knotted. Sirius thought a fake love letter which only led her into trouble. Remus thought about fake work and Peter agreed with James.

"Full moon is nice tonight, eh Remus?" Asked Peter looking up at the sky, Sirius and James thought they saw Remus' pupils grow.

"That reminds me, I have to go and visit my mother for a few days," With that he got up and left. Sirius thought that was why Remus had been looking sick and faint for a few days. The thought of going home to his mother made him feel sick too.

"Sirius, you look unhappy," James said slowly.

"Huh, oh, do I?"

"Yep, happens whenever we mention home. You're not homesick?" James asked. Sirius shook his head and tried to stop him self laughing. Homesick was the right word, but he was just sick of home.

He wondered if James was suspicious of anything, he did catch James giving him a few glances but that was it. And he was suspicious of Remus, why would he be so quick to leave them? He was suspicious of Bellatrix, in case she wrote anything. He sighed, "I'm even suspicious if I am suspicious" he mumbled to him self. Then he went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, disclaimer is the same. I know the last chapter was a bit "sick" but I was trying to make Sirius seem strong and express his Families ways more.

Chapter 2: Quarrel and Shock

A Whole three weeks passed by quite peacefully. Bellatrix got her prank, Remus returned looking pale but happy.

As for Sirius maybe it was because his Mother managed to punish him within school that he decided to rebel against their ways even more.

He'd insulted Pure-Bloods, he'd played Pranks, he supported Gryffindor the only thing he didn't do was make any contact with Muggle born people. He knew Bellatrix was watching him with her quill ready. But it was difficult to stay out of the way with James trying to grab Lilly Evans for his own. Sirius had caught some looks from passing girls but he was "Black" and wasn't good to mix with.

Lily Evans was a muggle born and James made Sirius swear to help him, but Sirius didn't. Sirius wouldn't even look at her. This made James feel frustrated. He consulted him one night in the Dormitories. It was after a long day of work and Sirius just wanted to go to bed. He hadn't worked hard because he had copied Remus' notes but he still felt tired.

"You know, it's hard to get Evans when you won't even look at her! You act as if she is contaminated, you won't go too close and you never say hello! What's wrong, don't tell me you're transforming into one of _them_," James said fiercely folding his arms.

"Of Course not," Sirius said hotly, how could James think such a thing?

"Then why?" James asked him again.

"I… nothing…" Sirius said and he grimaced under the disgusted glare James had given him. James; mouth was opening when a black owl floated in and dropped an envelope on Sirius' lap. He opened it, and read the jagged writing he knew to be his fathers.

**Sirius Black **

**I have been informed from reliable sources that you have been Pulling Pranks and insulting very well Pure-Blood Families. These sources are telling me you are associating with that Potter, a bunch of traitors for family! I have received information you have been assisting him in a plan that involves a Mudblood. How much more can you be a shame to us? Why can't you be like Regulus? I hope you understand just how angry your Family is! You are Spoiling the noble name of Black! I hope you know that when you get home just how angry we are at you, unless you straighten up your act… you know what happens to you. **

**Your mother would like to add that this is your last chance to stop being a spoilt little Wretch and act like a Black! Stop putting shame to our most ancient and noble reputation and name!**

**Mother and Father**

Sirius laughed it off; he made his eyes sparkle and his cheeks glow.

"Who was it?" James asked.

"Just my _Parents_, gits, as usual… anyway, have you see the moon?" Sirius said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, almost full," Said Peter.

"Oh, yeah, guys," Remus began, "I have to go and see my mother soon," The other three nodded. Sirius stared at him for a while wondering if he could do that I-know-that's-a-lie look but after a few minutes he decided it wasn't working.

"So, Sirius, about Evans why don't you treat her like an equal?" James asked persisting in the argument before.

"I do, James, I just…" Sirius began,

"Just _what_, Sirius?" James shouted, "You just can't bear to look at her, or you just can't stoop down to say hello?"

"No…" Began again, "I'm not dark…"

"Oh yeah? You think we didn't hear you talking about those dark curses with Bellatrix?" Suddenly a memory came back of when Bellatrix was teasing him about some pretty Dark curses that he had seen and even had been hut by. He then told her that she was no better and he would take delight in hitting her with a few curses.

"That? That was nothing…" Sirius said.

"Didn't sound like it, Sirius, you're getting dark. I haven't seen you look at anyone but us and pure-bloods. It's getting a bit sick…"

"So that's what I am, then?" Sirius burst out, "Sick? Well if you're even thinking I'm like my _Family _you've got another thing coming! You're so thick,"

"That's me, eh? The thick one? Just like the others, well, if you're going to be so idiotic then maybe I agree with them!" Snarled James in such a way it would put Slytherins to shame. Remus look torn between his pity for Sirius and his agreement with James. Peter was snoring loudly now.

"Just shut up, will you?" Sirius raged flinging himself into bed.

"Not until I get an answer!" James persisted jumping onto Sirius' bed.

"Then keep talking!" Sirius said harshly. They hadn't noticed it had grown dark and Remus was falling into the temptation of sleep. Remus didn't feel comfortable, something was wrong, why were they fighting?

"I know spells that would shock you James!" Sirius threatened. That was the last thing Remus heard before drifting into a sleepless night.

When everyone roused James and Sirius didn't look at each other, they simply walked past and sorted anything that needed to be.

In charms that day Remus was surprised to see Sirius taking is own notes, even more surprised to see he didn't wink at anyone. After lessons had finished for the day Remus could do nothing but feel sorry for Sirius. The glances Sirius got were 100 times worse.

"Maybe we should say sorry," Suggested Remus,

"Did you hear what he said?" James asked. Remus shook his head, "He said he knew things that would shock me. He said he was not going to say anything and I'd have to crucio him if I wanted information. I didn't even know he that curse!" Remus felt even more saddened. How could Sirius know about a curse like that without, as far as Remus could see, reading books about them?

Suddenly a black owl flew into the common room, a letter landed beside Sirius who picked it up and sighed, he walked up the stairs and into the boys' Dormitories. Remus decided to follow him.

As Remus peeked through the slightly open door he saw Sirius sitting on his bed. He was reading a letter but quickly threw it away into the bin.

"Evil gits," He said to the empty room, "Stay away from them, your _family _is watching. Yeah, right, _Family_. That's better than James' best joke ever." Remus felt slightly disturbed at what he was hearing. "I hate the lot of them, I've had a reputation from day one and now James has turned on me just because he's too thick to see when he can't help! Who am I kidding? If I have to follow their ways to be accepted into them then I'd rather be me, I'll just be as nice to Muggle borns as I ever was and if they don't like it I guess I'll have to accept that," Suddenly Sirius felt much better, he made a mental note to say sorry to his best friend and then he pretended to sleep. Remus snuck up quietly and fished out the letter from Sirius' Family.

_Sirius Black_

_I have heard that you were not associating with that traitor Potter, and that is just as well. You had I and your Father fit to burst, not to mention you're other Relatives whom have all added less to your Money amount in their wills. As for your other friends stay away from them, Your Family is watching, the noblest house of Black instructs you to make real friends. And a more Black Reputation! So I and the rest of the Family strongly command you get better Friends and Reputations, you don't want them to cause you any pain do you?_

_Mother_

Sirius had scribbled a lot of violent retorts at the bottom, the milder ones being, "I'd rather eat balls than live like you" or "Shut up, you sad, mad git!"

Remus was surprised by Sirius' hate for his family. He didn't know what to do but he knew he was shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yep, this is part 5. "All rights go to whoever they belong to".

Chapter 5: Christmas

"Smile," James told Sirius for the 100th time. "We're going home for Christmas soon!" Remus looked at Sirius from over his book who smiled weakly.

"Well, I still don't know how my dear mother has taken to the traitor," He smiled again and sat down. Remus could sense Sirius' heart beat a bit faster, it was almost full moon.

"You can stay with me!" James smiled enthusiastically Sirius gave one back, "I have brilliant tricks planned!" Remus knew what Sirius' father would say if Sirius dared to set a foot in the "Traitor Potters" house. Remus had only read that one letter and could already tell he wasn't exactly nice.

"I should ask first," Sirius said getting out some Quill and Parchment.

"How come?" James asked cocking his head.

"Uh, an old Family trait, it would help if I did it." Sirius lied; James nodded a bit too quickly and looked away.

_Dear Father and Mother_

_My acquaintance, James, has dearly asked me to stay at his house with his Pure-Blood family over the first week of the Christmas Break. I have been permitted to use their Floo Network to return to the Manor. James wishes you the best. _

_Sirius Black _

"Why've you made me sound posh and left my last name out? Hey, I thought I was your friend, not your acquaintance!" James said peering over the letter more offended than he felt.

"I guess it was the only way Sirius could persuade his family," Remus said quietly. Sirius stared slightly open mouthed but changed the subject.

"Are you visiting your mother soon?" Questioned Sirius.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Remus asked nodding.

"Full moon time," Sirius said carelessly pointing at the sky.

"Yes, her condition changes lots so I have to visit her around once a month. I think I should go… pack," Remus said getting up and leaving.

"Wonder what's up," James said.

"He told us!" Peter piped up, "His mum isn't well,"

"No, I mean, he always leaves suddenly and stuff. Once he's visited he never mentions a word of it. He always looks sick before he goes!" James told them counting the problems on his fingers.

"Why would he lie?" Peter asked.

"I guess he is ashamed of whatever it is…" Mumbled James trying to think about what could possibly shame Remus.

"We should follow him under your cloak, James," Sirius suggested. The other two nodded and then went to their class.

"I wonder when that damn reply will come!" Sirius muttered staring annoyingly out the window of the Owlery window.

"Soon, I hope," James said frowning, "There is only three days to go!"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "As far as I know I'm staying here for the holidays,"

"Then I'll stay too!" James said confidently, "Evans is staying too, I might just grab her!" Sirius smirked.

"Good luck with that!" He said sarcastically, suddenly his eyes popped out of his head "Yes," Sirius straightened up immediately. James looked out of the window to see a familiar Black owl gracefully swooping towards them. Sirius grabbed the letter it held.

_Sirius Black, _

_After a long discussion, we have permitted you to stay at your acquaintances house for the whole of the Holidays. It sounds as if you are finally making suitable friends, and also, we do not want your Traitorous ways poisoning our Regulus, or more importantly the Nobleness of the Black household! We hope you have stopped being the poisonous wretch that you have been and becoming more acceptable! _

_Mother and Father_

"Well that's it!" Sirius said, "I can stay at your house for the whole Holidays!" He seemed to glow with satisfaction.

"Really?" Asked James smiling.

"Yep, in fact, their happy I'm not staying with them!" Sirius confirmed, he did a little dance as he and James exited the Owlery. Sirius seemed to grow more enthusiastic and funnier with every step he took. He started even started singing.

"_Snape, only has one ball_

_The other, never grew at all_

_Snape, Oh greasy Snape_

_Is worse than, a sore butt-ache" _

Whoosh!

A spark of deep red light had just missed Sirius' head by a centimetre.

"Nice aim, Snivellus!" Sirius shouted laughing; he turned round and mumbled something that nobody heard. A small jet of water splattered out of his wand and onto Snape's head, "Wondered what that did," He said laughing again. James was laughing too. Snape stormed off firing off a random spell that happened to hit Bellatrix as she was spying on Sirius. Bellatrix let out a yelp and ran away, Peter then came toddling out from behind her.

"Peter, what in the world was you doing behind her?" James asked.

"Well, she had me, see," Peter told them.

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

"To ask me stuff about you," Peter answered.

"How, what did she ask?" Sirius said to him, unable to keep in a tone of worry.

"Just, stuff," Peter replied fiddling with his thumbs."

"What did she ask, Peter?" Sirius said expatriated.

"Just who your best friend was and how you treat others and stuff," Peter said to him.

"And what did you tell her?" Asked Sirius looking Peter straight in the eye.

"I told her you were best friends with James Potter and you treated everyone equally!" Peter smiled, looking as if he had done a great thing. Sirius, however, looked annoyed.

"Peter!" He sighed agitated, "Haven't you gathered that that is NOT what you should say if any of my _Family _ask you those kind of Questions!" Peter looked a bit confused and disgruntled but said nothing. James looked slightly annoyed at him too.

"Well, never mind" Sirius said almost cheerfully, "At least I am going to James' house for the Holidays!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and James said goodbye to Remus and Peter as they made their way off the Hogwarts express, Sirius followed James towards two kindly looking people.

"Hi, mum, this is Sirius, remember, I told you he was staying," James told her.

"Of course we remember, you only told us about 100 times," Joked James' mum, "Hello, Sirius, I'm Lucy Potter, and this is Derrick Potter," She gestured over to a man that looked like an aged version of James. Sirius smiled and followed them over to a very strange thing. It was a metal box shape with wheels.

"It's a car," James told him sensing Sirius' confusion, "A muggle device that Dad just can't get enough of," He rolled his eyes. Sirius got in the car and was fascinated by its speed and how the windows didn't smash. He enjoyed watching the scenery flash by; it looked like he was just flying along on a broom.

"So, Sirius," James began, "How will we trick our arch enemy next term?"

"We shouldn't trick him, James," Sirius said.

"What?" James asked sitting up.

"In fact, I got him a present!"

"You what? Hello, Sirius, you in there?" James queried tapping Sirius on the head.

"Yeah, I got him loads of Shampoo," Sirius Smiled and James burst out laughing.

"Gee wiz, Sirius; you really had me for a second. I actually thought you were being serious!" James said still laughing.

"One thing, I will never be my name, Sirius the star or Sirius the Serious," James started laughing again.

"But, anyway…" James continued. They laughed and joked (mostly about Snape) until they arrived at James' house. Sirius was pretty impressed by it. The house was fairy huge and it wasn't over clean just Average.

"So Sirius," Asked Mrs Potter, "What do you like to eat?" Sirius was lost for words. His Family always told him what to eat; he doubted James' mum would have Boar or anything like that. He desperately tried to think of something his parents had criticized.

"Uhh… I like… Spaghetti Bolognese," He crossed his fingers hoping desperately that it was a food. Fortunately he was correct because James Heartily agreed.

"You wait," James said joyfully rubbing his stomach, "Mum makes the best Spag Bol yet! You'll have never tasted anything like it,"

"You bet," Sirius agreed laughing, "Because I've never tasted it before,"

"Really?" Asked James astonished, "If you've never had Spag Bol, you've never lived!"

"Really?" Sirius queried sarcastically, "I think I'm still alive, I hope," James laughed at this and rolled his eyes.

Sirius soon found out living with the Potters was the best thing ever. He and James had gone into the woods and built a swing and tried to build a tree house but failed miserably. They walked into muggle shops and bought Muggle sweets, which were nothing like wizard sweets, but they still tasted nice. When Christmas came Sirius and James laughed over Sirius' present which was a 'pureblood testing kit'.

"Shall we make our bonfire with this?" Asked Sirius holding up the kit. James agreed. When they made the fire they had to bolt out of the woods as it exploded when the kit landed in the flames. Anybody else would have been scared but Sirius and James rolled around laughing.

It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts; Sirius was actually quite upset to be leaving the Potters. On the day before his return a Black envelope arrived, a howler. Sirius, however, couldn't care less about what his Mother had to say on his friends ships and threw the letter out the window.

James said he had just had the best Christmas of his life and Sirius strongly agreed.

They sang Sirius' song, "Snape only has one ball," all the way to the Hogwarts express. Lucy Potter looked a bit disapproving but after what her son and his friend had told her of Snape she couldn't keep her slight smirk away. His Dad was grinning as he drove the car, James and Sirius did an opera version just as they pulled up at the Station. As they rose out of their seats they finished the last line slowly and solemnly, "Butt Ache…" Several People turned around and gave then confused, slightly worried looks. Sirius and James looked at each other and laughed their heads of, Picturing how odd it must have looked for two boys to get out a car and sing, "Butt Ache".

They found Remus and Peter, Remus still looked rather pale but happy none the less. They all caught up on each other's Christmases and were letting out rib-cracking roars of laughter within a minute.

Oh how good it was to be back with the best people in the whole world. Friends.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I know Bellatrix wasn't at Hogwarts when Sirius was but I needed some kind of influence in this story and Narcissa just didn't fit the bill.

Chapter 7: Plans

"I see someone didn't go home for Christmas," A voice sneered into Sirius' ears. Sirius almost spat out the sausage he was eating.

"Oh, hi, yeah, I wasn't home," Shrugged Sirius, Bellatrix placed her hands on her hips.

"Was the baby too frightened? Did the baby stay in the Castle?"

"No," Sirius told her, his mouth full, "I stayed at James' house," Bellatrix almost burst with glee.

"Do mummy and daddy know about this?"

"Yup," Sirius told her, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice, "In truth, they told me I could go," Bellatrix seemed to deflate.

"It's very clear the people you stayed with have no manners," She snorted, staring at Sirius scoff his food.

"Was that some kind of insult?" Asked James whom had remained unnaturally quite until now. Bellatrix stuck out her tongue and skipped off, "Sirius, you're cousin is a lunatic,"

"Tell me about it," Sighed Sirius. He caught Remus' eye and then shrugged slightly.

"What did she mean about 'frightened' Sirius?" Remus asked placing his book down.

"Oh… you caught that," Sirius mumbled.

"Hard not to," Remus replied, his eyes seemingly trying to stab a hole in Sirius' head.

"Nothing really," Smirked Sirius, stretching, "Just some random, thing, it's not even important," He shrugged and looked over his shoulder for girls, when he caught Peter running, "That's something you don't see everyday… wait," Sirius suddenly realised there were a group of people running after Peter. He and James scrambled up and ran over to the group.

"No… really…" Stammered Peter, "I-if you l-look the way… Mars is then… I-I think, maybe,"

"Oh stick a pie in it Chubby," Moaned one of the People, "Are you up to a little duel, it will sort this whole thing out!" He raised his wand and grinned.

"N-n-no… well, it's just, maybe… I, uh…"

"Ooh! Look! Matt, you've got him shivering like a little girl!" Shrieked one of the girls, pointing a Peter and laughing. A few others laughed at this too.

"Oi! What's the Problem?" James shouted towards the group.

"Oh, nothing, really, we've just got something to sort out!" Smirked Matt raising his wand higher.

"Yeah? Well, it sucks to be you, because if you're going to duel Peter you're going to have to get through me first!" Sirius told them stepping in front of Peter.

"And me," James added, standing firmly beside Sirius. Matt looked at the boys then he turned around and walked away, "I thought Hufflepuffs were unafraid of Toil." James told Sirius as they listened to Peter's pathetic ways of apology.

"Of course, I can… I'm sure, always, I could do you're homework!" He made a very bad job of looking hopeful.

"What do you think Remus is for?" Laughed Sirius as Remus looked confused, then putting on a tell-off face. James laughed to then Peter joined in with a round of girlish giggles that set the others off again.

"I just can't believe all this fun will be spoilt by Charms," Complained Peter as they walked to class.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, "Charms is the best,"

"You would say that," James told him, "You're a Lady Charmer," Sirius smirked and made a great effort of flicking back his hair. A few girls giggled, "That's no longer a joke…" James said flatly as he watched the girls move off, "Oh, quick! It's Evans, laugh!" Sirius looked at James' face and couldn't help laughing. Lily gave them a glance but then hurried off into class.

"That's a start," Sirius told him as if James was his apprentice. They walked into charms talking randomly they realised that Remus wasn't there and they looked at each other warily. Professor Alder showed them a simple wand movement and told them the incantation.

"So," Sirius began, "Are we following Remus under that cloak you told me about?" James nodded while jabbing his frog and watching it go flying off the table.

"_Hamas_.Yikes, James, what's up?" Sirius asked him, jabbing his frog while getting a whiff of a pleasant summer-like smell, "We're supposed to be masking their sent, not trying to break them! _Wingardium leviosa_" The frog hovered up from the ground and James caught it. Peter clapped as Professor Alder shrunk his frog which had grown a considerable amount.

"It's just Evans, she's so… difficult," James told Sirius.

"Well… I think I can cook up a little plan… after you stop cooking you're frog," Sirius told him pointing to his smoking frog.

"Huh… oh… yeah… where's Remus when you need him?" James asked as his frog began to catch fire.

"Agumenti," Sighed Professor Alder, James' frog got covered in a shower of water and stopped smoking.

"So you think that you can help?" James asked Sirius.

"Sure," Replied Sirius, "But give me some time,"

"Ok," James said smiling, "_Hamas_!" His frog suddenly smelt sweet and they got off without homework. Unfortunately Peter could have brought down Hogwarts with all the practice he'd been asked to do.

"I just can't get it!" He wailed that night in the common room, "My stick just won't turn into a metal bar!" Sirius and James were tired by the time Peter had managed to master two spells and retreated to bed, despite Peter's pleas.

"Wait, I think I almost got it… C-caos…" A vase flew across the room.

"Look Peter, you're going to cause a Chaos if you keep doing that!" Sirius yawned, "James and me have some plans to sort out, Just keep on doing whatever," They walked up into the boys dormitories.

"So," James began sitting down, "Under my cloak tomorrow? We'll check in the hospital wing for him first, will we?"

"That's probably best, but at what time?" Sirius asked.

"I'd say after tea, that way Snivellus with be hanging around with the creeps and won't bother us," James suggested, Sirius nodded and looked out of the window.

"That new whomping they planted," Sirius said, "Do you think you'd be up to a little game?"

"Huh?" James asked sleepily.

"I'm just getting and idea, it might need some work though…" Sirius began, but he guessed James was no longer listening. There was a loud Crash from downstairs.

"Peter," They confirmed together. Sirius soon fell asleep, plans racing through his head.

A/N: Yeah, this took me ages, but I've been writing my own stories at the mo. Anyway, what plans are brewing in Sirius' mind?


End file.
